A Long and Not So Lost Sister
by april upside down
Summary: for yougotrejected's contest! please read and review because we loveeeeee euuuuuuuu!


**This is for yougotrejected's contest! We hope ya'll like it! **

**Disclaimer: April own April and her family (minus her parents and Chad) and Hannah owns Hannah (even though she's only mentioned), Kim owns Noah, Rose and both of their parents, Emma own Kami, Fernando and the rest of the Drilovsky's (minus Patton) and Morgan owns Buddy! ^.^ **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>18-year-old April Dickson stood on the Drilovsky family's front porch, simply staring at the door, thinking about what to say and if she should say anything at all. It was a good two minutes of standing there before she slowly moved her hand up and knocked on the door. She wouldn't be a baby about this. What happened all those years ago were beyond what she could do or ever could have done.<p>

In a split second, Noah opened the door and smiled at April. April forced a smile and stepped into the house.

"So April, what's up?" Noah asked as she pushed open the door to her family's kitchen, "Want something to drink?"

April shook her head, "I came here to talk to you, Rose and your mom. I know it sounds really weird, but I need you to trust me."

"Is it kind of a private thing?" Noah asked curiously.

"I want it to be us four and Kami and Fernando. I need them for support, if that's okay," April replied.

Noah and April left the kitchen and went to the family room. Noah ran upstairs leaving April to look around the family room. On the fireplace mantle there were pictures of Rose, Kami, Noah, Patton, Fernando and Mark along with the biggest picture of everyone together at the wedding. Everyone was so happy in that picture. Looking at that wedding picture brought back memories of her own parent's wedding picture, outside a church in Iceland. Jake and Chad as well as April and Hannah were already born at that point and back then, their family was close. Iceland years were the best, but now, almost all of the family ties were broken. The Drilovsky family was so close, it just wasn't fair.

April was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't notice that Noah had brought everyone back downstairs.

"So, April honey, is something the matter?" Mrs. Drilovsky asked.

April flinched at the term of endearment and Fernando grabbed her hand.

"My mom told me a family secret today, and as far as I know, she hasn't told anyone but Jake, Chad, Hannah and I. I'm going to Juilliard in the fall but- I've moved out," April began.

"So you need somewhere to stay?" Kami wrinkled her nose.

"No! That's not it!" April exclaimed hurriedly.

Mrs. Drilovsky smiled, "You're always welcome to stay here if you need to! Kami needs a roommate!"

April blushed, "Thanks, but I want you to hear the rest of the story before you decide. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Today, while my dad was at work and before my mom left, she brought Hannah and I downstairs to see her with Jake and Chad, who were on summer break and came to visit. Anyway, she started talking about how we were born before her and Conner-" Everyone stared, April didn't usually call her dad by his first name, "Got married and yadayadayada. Nothing we didn't already know. But then she told us that Conner isn't our biological father."

"He isn't?" Noah gasped.

April shook her head, "This is where it gets crazy. My dad is… well, your dad."

"MY DAD?" Kami screamed and Fernando looked scared.

"No no no! Mr. Heart," April said shyly.

Mrs. Drilovsky covered her mouth.

"I realize you're probably all in shock and it would be best if I just left now, but I figured that you all had a right to know," April began to stand up when Fernando reached up for her hand.

"We're sisters?" Noah and Rose exclaimed together.

April nodded, "Half-sisters, at least."

"Where does that leave, us?" Fernando asked, concerned.

April put her arms around his shoulders, "I'm almost positive it's legal. Your step-mother is Mrs. Leah, and I have no relation to her at all. If Mrs. Leah was my mother, than there would be a problem. But she isn't, so we have no legal ties."

Fernando sighed in relief and buried his face in April's long hair.

"Mrs. Leah, are you okay?" April asked at the same time the Noah asked, "Mom, are you mad?"

Mrs. Drilovsky bit her lip, "I'm ashamed with Leonardo, but nothing is your fault April. I'm going to forgive my ex-husband for this and move on."

April smiled and kissed the top of Fernando's head.

"Mom, about her living with you…" Noah prompted.

"My offer still stands," Mrs. Drilovsky nodded.

April was touched, "Thank you! Thank you so much! And if that would be okay with you, I want to go to court and legally change my name to April Aria Heart. I want your permission first because you were a Heart."

"I would love that," Mrs. Drilovsky replied.

* * *

><p>"So now April is my half-sister," Noah explained as she rested her head against Buddy's shoulder.<p>

"You're the most amazing person, you know it?" Buddy kissed the top of Noah's head.

"Why?" Noah laughed.

Buddy cupped Noah's head and faced her, "You love me, right?"

"Of course I love you!" Noah replied, her voice bordering on a tone of amusement and offense.

"April and I dated and I had a huge crush on her for the longest time. You two aren't even that good of friends and now you're welcoming her into your family! That's why you're so amazing, Noah!" Buddy stroked his girlfriend's cheek.

Noah blushed, "But we are family. I'm stuck with her now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She my long and not so lost sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! This was our first Boah piece ever, so review! Okay? Okay!<strong>


End file.
